Beast Manual Entries.
Fan-made "Beast Manual" Entries. These are not official, but were made for fun. I decided to make some "Beast Manual" entries, substituting for Pokedex entries. Anyway, here you go: # Cactey: Cactey are often found in the desert, hiding in the sand hoping somebody will step on them. # Crackten: Crackten will often try to grab any prey that touch them with its second head. # Lurchin: Lurchin are known to hide beneath the sands of the beaches in hope to hide from predators. # Trapyte: Trapytes usually float around aimlessly, but will stop to take any evolution gems from Deemiis. # Bytes: Bytes are usually found wandering underground, searching for prey. # Trapnash: Trapnash will take interest in attacking anything stronger than it, challenging itself. # Eeti: Eeti enjoys any kind of attention, showing affection to anything that moves. # Allihen: Allihen is a beast that will be sure to protect anything smaller than it, hoping to gain trust. # Nucleo: Nucleo often collide together to share electric currents, constantly energizing one another. # Radiom: Radiom can be found meditating in the woods, often in the grass. # Atomicom: Atomicom will gas anytime it feels threatened, paralyzing anything around for a short while. # Sawufo: Sawufo will chase after any Cactey or Crackten groups it sees, hoping to catch one. # Multiufo: Multiufo will cut anything around it whenever it can, whether it being rocks or trees. # Mislemoth: Mislemoth is usually known to sleep in tall grass, and will go to any Nucleo in sight. # Deemii: Deemii is a beast that will spend its time searching for evolution gems, until it finds one. # Feemix: Feemix enjoys spending its time in volcanoes, heating itself for battle. # Leenya: Rarely seen on the ground, Leenya tend to enjoy striking lightning from above. # Drageet: Drageet tend to lurk in the shadows, kidnapping any child it sees. # Breench: It jumps across trees, putting any bird Beasts back into the nest if they've fallen. # Clawdew: Clawdew are usually known to grab anything and pull it into the ground if it's alive. # Gorelcrow: Gorelcrow is a beast that hides within a cave, hoping for prey to make its way inside. # Licyan: Licyan enjoy snuggling anything it sees, enjoying any source of company. # Sauker: Sauker will reside in confined places to avoid predators. # Ashish: Ashish hide in the woods they have died in, hoping to one day regain their soul. # Ashlix: Ashlix wander at night to find the ones who have killed them. # Flit: Flit are commonly found in the town, hoping for humans to come by and care for them. # Fleowtin: Fleowtin are commonly found strolling at random places. It's quite rare to find them in one spot. # Furrowton: Furrowton are found challenging anything, showing off wherever it can. # Nobelisk: Nobelisk are commonly found underground, protecting any treasure it finds. # Spearamid: Spearamid is usually found trying to take anything of value from others. # Drapip: Drapip stroll wherever they please, showing off its top hat. # Shadlix: Shadlix is commonly known to take the souls of any that dare try to take its top hat. # Drapix: Drapix will claw through anything to catch its prey, killing everything in its path in the process. # Volkato: Volkato mainly stays up in the trees until its mother returns, awaiting for food. # Metacono: Metacono is extremely protective of its eggs, often killing anything 20 meters away. # Ano: Ano are found in the town square, diving down to kick anything it finds to be a threat. # Spiritie: Spiritie are found in dark places, illuminating it to attract beasts. # Soulsir: Soulsir is often found holding doors open for anybody, but stays hidden whilst doing so. # Phantleman: Phantleman usually sneak into houses to clean the entire place for the owner. # Gloomstone: Gloomstone are found lurking in cemeteries, joining funerals to comfort families. # Gloomtrio: Gloomtrio will hunt for anything its size, stealing its soul in the process. # Pelo: Pelo is a doctor's favorite, often healing any patients in a blink of an eye. # Tablemeo: Tablemeo is found in the wild, healing any injured adventurers it sees. # Pumet: Pumet are found to creep up on anybody and try to bite them. # Pumpking: Pumpking is found to stand in fields, then attack any bird it sees. # Eydoe: Eydoe wander the haunted house, hoping for somebody to eventually take it as its owner. # Blinkdash: Blinkdash often wanders aimlessly, to intimidate anything nearby. # Retinord: Retinord are often things people run from, despite them meaning no harm. # Cuppyque: Cuppyque are found eating any frosting it can get a hold of to strengthen themselves. # Queteam: Queteam enjoy spreading their sweet aroma to bring together many beasts. # Crumblek: Crumblek protect Queteams and Cuppyques, not letting anything hurt them without a fight. # Minta: Minta is found to hang onto Sandooms, cleaning them of any extra dirt. # Mantewhirl: Mantewhirl will attempt to calm down any stressed beast with its hypnotic patterns. # Bewni: Bewni are skittish creatures, who will bury themselves in the snow and hop around to play. # Frosnew: Frosnew are known to use their tails to carry themselves, this is used to escalate in height. # Snowling: Snowlings hide underground, waiting to bloom as the rain pours or Licyan water them. # Trunkstorm: These beasts, while sluggish, will shelter any plant in the snow, helping the plant grow. # Gemfin: Gemfin will often group around a Cryslish to dig up gems to add to themselves. # Cryslish: Cryslish travel with Gemfins to help collect gems for them. # Sykwrath: Sykwrath will kill anything it sees with a simple, but painful, attack. # Sandoom: Sandoom sits around, but as it moves, it goes out of control, accidentally hitting things. # Aphitious: Aphitious is usually found on top of cliff sides, admiring the area around them. # Oweldino: Oweldino is found in trees, coming out mostly at night to find food. # Icefuris: Icefuris can be found in trees, protecting the Oweldino as they sleep. # Kiflame: Kiflame hides in bushes until picked out by a Craneblaze. # Craneblaze: Craneblaze can usually be found at areas with water, as they drink there. # Chelect: Chelect are mainly found in trees, scaring away any Craneblaze from their drinking areas. # Thunado: Thunado are found to chase any Oweldinos, feasting on them whenever they can. # Kember: Kember often knock down, or cut down, any trees with its sharp facial edges. # Kemblitz: Kemblitz will stay underground, waiting for an unknowing traveler to enter its domain. # Chaos: Chaos will normally run from anything, as they aren't as powerful as their evolutions are. # Bedlam: Bedlam will protect Chaoses until they evolve, waiting for themselves to evolve. # Phados: Phados will roam around and make sure the area around it is in balance. # Charbot: Charbot is found mostly around any wealthy players, or a specific person. # Korncan: Korncan is known to wander only on Halloween to give wanderers candy corn. # Draykorn: Draykorn will watch Korncan from afar and protect them in case of an attack. # Soulstance: Soulstance tend to give smaller beasts rides, mainly to protect them. # Snoball: Snoball will often try connecting to Mislemoths, hoping to get taken away from danger. # Snoton: Snoton will shape itself into whatever fits the moment at will, hoping to gain popularity. # Sinistix: Sinistix often are mixed up, being rearranged constantly by the change of weather. # Raicron: Raicron wander around, freezing anything it touches, often glistening its path. # Grinchler: Grinchler often takes gifts it finds from any young beast. returning it in less than a day. # Grinchax: Grinchax is less forgiving than Grinchler, taking anything from anybody.